This invention relates generally to bearings and more particularly to precision bearing systems.
Precison bearing systems are commercially available. However, such systems commonly make use of precise or high tolerance components, e.g., raceways, bearings, support structures, etc., in order that there will be little or no clearance between the moving components. While such bearings systems are suitable for their intended purposes, the need for precision tolerance components renders such systems, difficult to manufacture and expensive. Accordingly, a need presently exists for a bearing system which is simple in construction and which need not be made up of as many high tolerance (precision) components as the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,818 (Hutchinson) discloses an antifriction bearing mounting for a grinding wheel which utilizes movable means to take up slack which results from the operation of the grinding wheel. While that mounting may be suitable to take out some slack between the moving components, it does not appear to be precision bearing system formed of mostly non-precision components.